hauntedmansionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mausoleum (Video Game)
The Mausoleum is a massive stone building with places for entombment of the dead above ground in The Haunted Mansion and it serves as a gladiator pit. Description Down the stairs, jump down to the watery hall and there will be three Braver Tonics around the room. Go straight and turn a bit to the left and there will be a clock wall. Activate it to continue forward. Thorn's voice can be heard throughout the mausoleum, basically commencing a three minute endurance contest. A massive ape-like Gargoyle arrives just in time for the contest. it proceeds to punch the ground to pull out a little Monkey Skeleton and orders it to attack Zeke. These monkeys explode upon contact taking half of Zeke's bravery. Use the Purple Gem against them and the Gargoyle. Then deal with whatever enemy as usual until the time runs out. Once it does the torches will ignite and the clock wall will drop, signaling the end of the contest. Now Zeke can go through. When he gets stuck at the end, jump up to the right pile of ruins. Activate the big coven to have a Mumbo Doll fly out. Left to the book there is a bridge, go across it, turn left is a dead end. So turn right. Basically, this place is a Mausoleum where people keep covens safely and quietly. Zeke must investigate each of it to get items. Start from the very left of first floor. Second floor, the first coven on the right has Fortune Card and another in the second coven. One Skeleton Warrior will show up. Second floor, the forth coven from the right there is a Fortune Card and activate the twenty-third coven from the right to get a deck of cards. In front of the twenty-forth coven there is Fortune Card. Activate the twenty-forth coven to get Fortune Card in front of the twenty-sixth. Activate the last coven the twenty-sixth), a deck of cards flies to the top of the broken exit stairs ahead. Position at the edge of the left fork, then jump to get it. Get another Fortune Card on the way to exit door. Another Bravery Tonic is on the way to the exit door. After collecting all the souls, the Death Certificate for the Beheaded Knight should be complete by this point. Friendly Ghosts Mummy The mummy provides a free advice for mummification, stating the softer cotton wrap is better even though it'll cost an arm and a leg, but it's less to wrap. On the second dialogue, he states that the thought of being stuffed with flours and laid to rest in a damp moldy tomb filled with mummified cats for all eternity sounded swell, but regrets it as it only provokes his allergies even in death. Hearse Driver Ghost The ghost assures that he'll have a hearse waiting on the spot in case there comes a need for a guide. On the next dialogue, he agrees that being in a damp stone is much better than smelling rotten wood and earth for all eternity. Category:Video game areas